Radioactive
by SociallyUnstable
Summary: What happens when Seth doesn't want to imprint, but he eventually does. His fear of guilt and the bond between himself and his imprint are battling against each other. He can't force himself to un-love his imprint. An imprint bond can never be destroyed, can it? I appologise for the crappiness of this summary...SethXOC...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so I'm not so sure how this is going to go...I've edited this chapter&I've done the best that I can. If it's a fail, at least I tried :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters created by Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

_**Like the morning sun your eyes will follow me**_  
_** As you watch me wander, curse the powers that be**_  
_** Cause all I want is here and now**_  
_** But it's already been and gone**_  
_** Our intentions always last that bit too long**_

**The Black Ghosts - Full Moon**

* * *

Chapter 1

Strangely I found home with the Cullens, here in Chicago much better than back at La Push with the pack. It's just less stressful. I fit in more here. No-one besides me, Jacob and Renesmee ate, so I was always well fed, and the Cullens would always be the same. The pack were all getting on my nerves. Almost everyone had imprinted on someone and I couldn't stand to be around so much _love_ all at once.

I was glad I moved to Chicago with the Cullen's, everyone except Rosalie and Emmett had moved here (They were at College, in Canada), because Edward inherited the old Mason house, pretending to be a new heir again. And of course we'd all been inclusive to helping Esme re-decorate and add extend it, so it had that modern-historical atmosphere to it. Chicago also had a better view of the stars. I liked stars. In fact, I think they were probably the most beautiful things I'd ever seen in my life. Renesmee was very fond of astronomy so I usually joined her when she was star gazing or doing something scientific that I didn't understand. Usually, I'd just look at the different names of stars and vibrant colors.

* * *

As I sighed to myself, during my fourth period astronomy lesson, I thought back to last night, as I was walking by the lake when I had noticed something strange. At first I thought it was a shooting star, but then when it shot through the sky and then disappeared, only to do the exact same thing a few seconds afterwards. Any normal person would have turned their attention away from the sky by now, but my attention stayed focused on the star, noticing how it got a tiny bit bigger each time. Just a tiny bit. I was completely mesmerized by it.

"Seth!" I looked to my left to see a blonde girl batting her eyelashes at me "Are you free tomorrow night?"

I didn't really mind school that much. It's just that girls sort of threw themselves at me - not being vain or big headed - but it was just so annoying having girls immediately assign themselves to you without even getting to know you first.

"No sorry...I have a date with Meredith" I said apologetically.

The only girl I actually spoke to willingly besides Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Esmee or Renesmee was Meredith. She was a schizophrenic, but that really didn't change anything. I still treated her like a normal person and we talked and laughed and joked like best friends. When I first met her, I could tell how difficult it was for her to talk to me.

The bell rang, interrupting my reverie, and I strolled out of the classroom, and stood outside by the school gates, scanning the area for Meredith.

"Hey Seth!" My eyes darted to the direction in which her voice was coming from and I waved at her.

"Hey, how's it going?" I said, as I approached her.

"Great! Now that you're here." She smiled.

"So you wanna ditch with me?"  
I asked monotonously.

"Erm yeah where can we go?" She replied hopefully. Her eyes lit up and her smile extended itself, so the corners of her lips practically reached her ears.

"We could catch a movie or something" I suggested.

"I can't watch movies..." She frowned, with an apologetic look in her eyes.

"Oh yeah, right um...well we could um...go to the park?"

"Yeah, sure" Her smile reappeared and she gave me a hug. I took her hand and we walked to the park together, she was telling me about her stepmother's latest ridiculous weight loss discovery when she immediately stopped and looked at the sky.

"Is that...is that a star?" She gave me a confused look "Can you see it too? Is it just me? Because-"

"Yeah I see it" I squinted up at the sky and saw what resembled a star. "That's strange,"

"Oh! I just remembered!" she squealed excitedly "I was watching something yesterday about a falling star!"

"What like...falling out of the sky?" I raised an eyebrow at her. That must have been what I saw in the sky last night.

"Yes! It's supposed to be landing a few miles from here, they don't know the exact location but isn't it so cool! They say they could use the energy to create new technology!"

"Wow...wouldn't it be cool to have your own star"

"Yes...I've always wanted a star, I love stars." She sighed.

"So do I...how about I get one for you?"

"What?" She looked at me with excitement in her eyes.

"I could help you find the star...well not the _whole_ thing just like a piece of it. Well I'll try"

"Really? You'd do that for me?!"

"Yeah...of course I would" I looked into her ocean blue eyes and leaned in to kiss her. It was just a quick kiss, but she still went bright red when I pulled away. For some reason, it didn't feel right. It didn't feel like a kiss should feel. Maybe I was doing something wrong.

"What was that for?" She asked nervously "Not that I mind or anything..." I grinned at her and she blushed even more.

We sat by a tree and just talked for a while. I told her stories about Forks and the old Quileute legends and what it was like back in Forks.

"I shouldn't be telling you this should I?" I sighed.

"Don't worry too much about it" She frowned "I like stories, my therapist said that it's a good way for me to tell what's real because I know it's _definitely _fiction."

"Good point" I noted "But just in case I'll stop now"

"Why are you so worried about me? I won't be seeing werewolves roaming the streets anytime soon" I raised an eyebrow at her and she added "Seriously I'll be fine"

I gave her a wide smile and she looked up at the sky.

"Sometimes I can't believe any of this is real...I mean...you...this it's just..."

"Too good to be true?"

"Yeah...I know that sounds cheesy, but it does...sorta"

I interrupted her sentence by giving her another kiss. Okay, I was definitely doing something wrong then. Kissing her was like kissing every other girl I'd ever kissed before. I was pretty sure it was supposed to be special if you really loved the person you were kissing.

"I love you Meredith" I whispered in her ear.

"I love you too Seth" She smiled, ecstatically.

"We should be heading back to school now" I said getting up. She took my hand and we walked back to school talking and laughing. I didn't know what to do anymore, I was pretty sure I loved her but my feelings were mixed up at the moment. I didn't imprint on her but I wasn't entirely sure if I loved her quite as much as I was making it out to be. Renesmee had boyfriends before she'd learned about the imprint, but the feelings she had for Jacob were always present.

I didn't know how it felt to actually imprint on someone but it couldn't be that strong of a bond. If I did probably imprint on someone, I would feel too guilty to let it get in the way of my feelings for Meredith, I will never break her heart and I'll make sure she's always happy, no matter what it takes. I couldn't tell if I was lying to myself or if I was just afraid of commitment. Actually, I was afraid of a lot of things, especially guilt. If I imprinted on someone I could never forgive myself. I sort of knew how it felt to be heartbroken like that thanks to Leah.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here's chapter two, Please read and review because I love reviews *batts eyelashes*  
**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters created by Stephenie Meyer**.

* * *

**_It's not like love at first sight, really. _**

**_It's more like...gravity moves...suddenly._**

**_ It's not the earth holding you here anymore, she does. _**

**_You become whatever she needs you to be, _**

**_whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend._  
**

**_-Jacob Black on Imprinting_**

* * *

Chapter 2

I had asked Renesmee if she knew about the fallen star that night and she looked at me as if I had just slapped her in the face. "How could I not know about the star that was falling out of the sky? How could you underestimate me like that" Renesmee was in the middle of looking through her telescope and writing down some coordinates "Seriously, I figured it out before the astronomers did"

"So you know exactly where it's falling?" I asked expectantly.

"Well I might be off by about a centimeter or two but anyone else would probably be about a mile off...oh yeah. Could you get me your black shirt? We need something dark to wrap it up in so we look inconspicuous"

"Sure, I'll go get it" I nodded and walked out of the room. I went to my room and it took me a while to find it, but I finally did a few minutes later. When I walked back into Renesmee's room I found Jacob looking through the telescope.

"That is falling _very_ fast" He said "Wow what is that like the speed of light?"

"Yes," Renesmee said proudly.

"I'm back" I announced, throwing my shirt at Renesmee just in time for her to catch it in her left hand.

"Lucky. you missed the lecture she gave me explaining the difference between meteors and comets" Jacob yawned.

I knew what he meant. Renesmee could be such a geek sometimes. It's probably because for a majority of her life had always been to one to be scientifically observed, so anytime an opportunity came to experiment on something else new or weird, she would jump at the chance without hesitation "You really didn't need to dress like you're going to rob a bank, you're just cutting off a bit of rock" Jacob pulled the hair band out of her hair, releasing her unruly bronze curls.

"But we do need the gloves" She smiled up at him and snatched the hair band back and tied up her hair. I took the box of latex gloves from the table and put it inside the duffel bag she was now struggling to close.

"We are so not normal" I laughed "Normal people don't go through so much trouble for glowing rock"

"Anything for love" Jacob winked at me "So what? are you gonna put it on a necklace for her or something?"

"Well...I was just gonna give it to her and hope for the best but that seems a lot more appropriate"

Renesmee rolled her eyes "That is _so _unromantic. Seriously? And what would she do with it, put it in a jar?"

"That's what you're doing with your piece" I pointed out.

"But this is for scientific observation" She said matter-of-factly

"Could you imagine using it as a lightbulb?" Jacob grinned. "That would give you some pretty bad retinal damage"

I was about to reply to his unnecessary comment but out of nowhere Renesmee screamed "It's gotten faster we have to GO _NOW_!"

"There is a star falling to earth at the rate of one hundred and eighty six thousand, two hundred and eighty two kilometers per second! What are you still doing here? We need to go! NOW!" She growled at us. We scrambled out of the room, gathering all the equipment that we needed and hurried to the front door. We dashed out of the house with her in front of us and after a while she just ran ahead by herself with us following a few meters behind. We weren't phased because we were trying not to draw attention to ourselves. It's not exactly easy to be inconspicuous when you're a werewolf the size of a car.

I noticed something glowing in the distance and we eventually came across an enormous crater in the middle of a field. I could see Renesmee standing by the star now, the light would probably be blinding to a human with weaker eyes. We walked over to her cautiously to avoid leaving obvious footsteps.

When we reached the center of the crater. Renesmee was standing in front of the bright object with a huge smile on her face "Nessie?" Jacob raised an eyebrow at her and it wasn't until she stepped to the side when I noticed what she was smiling about. As I looked into a pair of big blue beautiful eyes, I realized what was happening and what exactly I was looking at.

Suddenly, something inside of me snapped. It was like my life was being consumed and replaced by someone else's. Like the importance of everything else in the world came second to the owner of the eyes. I could feel my heart rate increasing and my legs felt like they could barely hold up my weight anymore. It was like I didn't belong to myself anymore. I didn't, I belonged to _her_, and that was it. My life was no longer mine anymore, I was gravitationally bound towards her while a glowing heat filled me with a strange feeling I'd never felt before in my entire existence.

All I could do was just stare. Just stand there like an idiot and stare at the beautiful figure that stood in front of me, wearing my shirt. The beautiful girl that I had imprinted on. The beautiful girl that was staring back at me. The beautiful girl that was suddenly my only reason for living. The beautiful girl that had just changed my entire life in less than a second. The beautiful girl with the caramel colored skin and the big blue eyes. Her eyes. They were the most unique color of blue I had ever seen. She looked at the ground and we finally broke eye contact after what seemed like hours.

"Did he just..." Renesmee smirked.

"Yup" Jacob nodded. He turned his head and smiled at me.

"Yeah..." I sighed.

"Can you hear that?" Renesmee froze and looked up at the sky.

I could just about hear the faint sound of air being beat into submission "Helicopters...three or four. About two miles away!"

"Seth!" Renesmee exclaimed, pointing at the girl shaped glowing object on the floor.

"What? She can't walk? I asked.

"She just fell from the sky!"

"I guess..." I looked down at the ground and bent down so we were roughly the same level. "Wrap y-your...arms around my neck" I picked up one of her her smooth, soft arms and placed it around my neck, she must have gotten the message, because she she gently placed her other arm around my neck. I lifted her up off the ground and gave Renesmee a thumbs up sign. I put all my energy into running, and it was easier than I thought, since, luckily stars weigh practically nothing. The helicopters were coming from the other direction so to our relief, we wouldn't cross paths with them on the way back.

"You're not gonna believe what just happened" Jacob huffed as we darted into the house "Everybody's entitled to their own guess except for Edward."

"Is it 'pick a random glowing girl and carry her back to your house' day today?" Emmett suggested.

I looked down at my star who didn't seem to get the joke.

"Better! I own a star!" Renesmee squealed. "Oh and Seth imprinted on it" She added. Everyone turned to look at my star whose head was now buried in my chest. "So grandpa when can we can start to do some experiments on her?"

"Calm down Ness," He smiled "Lets give it- her some time first"

* * *

I was seated on the small, brown leather sofa by the fireplace while Renesmee, Edward and Carlisle discussed scientific information with each other. My star was lying down with her head on my lap and her eyes closed.

"-Very strange" Edward nodded towards my star's direction.

I hadn't bothered paying attention to their conversation since I didn't even understand most of it of it. My head was filled with thoughts about...well literally just everything.

"What's very strange?" Bella asked as she walked into the study.

"That dad can't read her mind" Renesmee said while she wrote something down on a piece of paper.

"Oh..." Bella shifted her gaze over to my direction.

Edward sighed "Life just gets better and better" He mumbled sarcastically.

Bella elegantly glided over to us. I was currently tracing patterns on my imprint's arm, and I was comforted by the warmth and softness of her skin. "She is very beautiful" Bella interrupted my thoughts with her soft words.

Yeah, but I wonder if she actually does anything besides weigh nothing and be pretty. Here I was with my imprint, she hadn't uttered a word to anyone, she still didn't know how to walk and on top of that I didn't even know her name. Do stars even have names? It only just hit me now how ridiculous and completely abnormal this was. It was like just when you think life can be normal, (well...normal enough for vampires, shape shifters and a vampire-human hybrid) something just falls out of the sky, and suddenly there's more supernaturalness to deal with.

I looked down to see my Star smiling up at me. If only she could say something...just one word or something that could at least make this awkward situation a little less awkward.

_"Novariah"_

My gaze traveled to the side, where my imprint was now sitting, grinning at me.

_"My name is Novariah"_

The words I heard were perfectly clear, and they sounded like they had been spoken by the person sitting in front of me...but no words came out of her mouth. It's like she was speaking to me in my head.

_"I am"_

My eyes opened wide in astonishment. It wasn't like I wasn't used to hearing other people's voices in my head. It was just the fact that my thoughtss were already shared amongst two other people in this room, and now there was an extra person to be added to the list. I practically had no mental privacy.

"Seth?" Edward's eyes opened widely and he stared at me for a while. His face went from confused to even more confused then to 'what the actual fuck is going on?'.

She sat up and looked around the room. Everyone present was now staring at her. "Novariah" She said silently, but still silent enough for us all to hear it.

"Let's call her Nova for short" Renesmee suggested.

"She's quite shy" Jasper informed us, appearing in the doorway "And also very happy...A strange kind of happiness. It's present on the outside as well as the inside."

"She's probably shining so brightly because she's with Seth" Renesmee explained "Because you see, for a porportion of it's life a star shines due to thermonuclear energy in-"

"It's too late for all this information Ness, jeez" I yawned.

"Maybe we can somehow control the shining, but we'll discuss that later" Carlisle was already preparing to leave for work "Make sure you keep her inside, and don't let her out of your sight until we've found out more about her. Goodbye" He waved and left the room.

"As I was saying-"

"That's alright we get it sweetie" Bella smiled at her.

"Oh" Renesmee looked at Nova. Then at the door, then at her parents.

Nova looked at all of us in confusion.

"What are you...people...things?" She asked me as she touched my cheek lightly "You're not human. And what is this restriction?"

"It's gravity" Renesmee stood in front of us and waved a hand in front of her face. Why the fuck was she so smart? I didn't even have time to properly process the question before she had already answered it.

"Why are you doing that?" Nova followed her hand with her wide eyes with the same amount of focus that someone under a hypnotic trance would.

"You never blink...It's weird because your eyes are just..."  
I understood what she meant. The Cullens eyes were one thing, but Nova's eyes were like stars...literally. They glistened and sparkled like the ocean, the stars and vampires in the sunlight all merged into one..

"So you wanna hear some stories" Renesmee asked Nova.

She nodded.

So almost an hour and forty-five minutes worth of storytelling later, she had everything she needed to know about us registered into her brain. She listened intently to everything we were telling her. We started from the tale of Carlisle, then described the others' transformations in order. Then we told her the story of Bella and Edward and the birth of the bronze haired super genius. Then we had to explain to her about imprinting and the Quileute legends and about the pack, and the newborn battle, then finally about the famous 'volturi-showdown' that we had.

"You should sleep Nessie" Jacob said looking at Renesmee's yawning face.

"Noo I'm fine" Renesmee said (slurred, would be a better adjective) sleepily.

"He's right sweetie, you need to go to bed" Edward said kissing her on the forehead.

"B-b-but my staaaar" She whined "And, we shouldn't even go to school tomorrow, we can't leave her here alone!"

"She's _very_ attached to Seth at the moment" Bella smiled at us. "I don't think that should be affecting your education"

Nova stretched out her feet and wiggled her toes around, making cute little "Oh" sounds, that were so sweet, they probably gave me cavities.

"We should really teach her to walk" Jacob suggested "She can't live in Seth's arms forever"

"I don't see a valid reason why not?" Renesmee shrugged.

Nova looked up at Jacob and he opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it immediately. "This is when you know she needs sleep, c'mon Ness" Jacob lifted her up off the ground and began to carry her away. "Wait! Five more minutes, let's just teach her to walk..._please_" Renesmee batted her eyelashes Jacob sighed. "Fine" He put her down and she ran out of the room. It was so easy for her to win him over, it amazed me sometimes. I picked Nova up and followed Renesmee into the downstairs hallway.

"Okay put her down Seth" She ordered.

"You ready?" I asked before setting her down on the ground.

"Cold" She said as her feet touched the ground.

"Okay so follow my lead" Renesmee said and walked down the hallway. "Right, left, right left. Be careful 'cause you don't wanna end up fall-"

I looked at Nova who was walking around the hallway giggling and looking down at her feet "Is this it?" She smiled and stood in front of me.

"How did you...?"

She giggled and started walking again "This is fun"

"Well that's...strange. Seeing as she's not used to gravity, and she doesn't even have a mass"

"I'm going to bed" Jacob yawned "I've had enough star-gazing for one day" He smiled. Hilarious.

"I guess it's just you and me left" Renesmee smiled "And Seth" She added.

"Thanks" I yawned

"You should go to sleep too Seth"

I was quite tired. But I didn't want to sleep, I wanted to stay up and look at my beautiful Nova forever. She was so beautiful, I didn't think I could ever stop staring at her.

"I'm not beautiful" She froned "Look at Nessie"

"Look" I grabbed her shoulders and turned her around so she was now looking into the massive gold-framed mirror hanging in the hallway.

"What's this...?" She asked reaching out to touch it "Oh"

"It's a mirror" Renesmee stated "That's you, see its your reflection"

"Oh" She turned around with a disappointed look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Renesmee asked her

"Nothing..." She mumbled. How can you be that beautiful and not even realize it?

"I think we should get to bed, it's almost 3am" I yawned.

"You can go to bed, I'll be here with Nova" Renesmee smiled "Good night"

"Bye" I said walking to my room.

What was I doing? Snap out of it Seth. I loved Meredith. I _love_ Meredith. The star...couldn't get in the way of this.

But of course she so obviously could.

My feelings for her were stronger than I'd expected. Imprinting was stronger that I'd expected. Actually imprinting involved a lot of things that were unexpected. My head was spinning. I didn't know how I could avoid it.

**_"Meredith was my one and only." "I love Meredith." "This imprint can't get in the way."_** My heart was telling me one thing and my brain was occupied with thinking of ways to ignore the imprint. She was a star, she probably had the personality of a blank canvas. How could I love a star? She wasn't human. Well hardly anyone I knew was entirely human but this was different. I would just have to try my very hardest not to lead her on. She needed to get the message. That was easier said than done.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters created by Stephenie Meyer**

**I really hate this chapter. I have no idea why, bit it's just one of those things and it's taken me so long to do so I'm finally updating it because no amount of editing will ever make me completely happy with it...  
**

**Thank you so much SophieAngel69 for reviewing on both my stories it really means a lot to me&yeah I actually did get this from watching stardust...but the truth is I have no idea how they're going to end, so it's still a work in progress :)  
**

**I resubmitted this..so this chapter 3 is different from the one that was here before..**

* * *

**_So, let me go out into the evil world that you know, _**  
**_ Where my baby cries, but I cut the ties. _**  
**_ Oh, let me go out into the sinful world that you know, _**  
**_ That you really love._**

**_-The Jezabels Easy to Love_**

* * *

Chapter 3

**Seth**

I woke up and immediately jumped out of bed to knock on Renesmee's room door, ready to see my imprint. No answer.

I was about halfway down the stairs when I heard a voice from behind me.

"Don't trip over them" Jacob whispered to me.

I turned around and raised an eyebrow at him, I rubbed my eyes with my hands so that I could see what he was talking about. I turned back around and made out two figures lying down at the bottom of the stairs. One of which was wearing my shirt. And glowing. It wouldn't take a genius to figure out who it was.

I walked into the kitchen and made myself some cereal, since Esme was at work at the nursery. I looked at the clock. We had all slept right into the afternoon. Carlisle had probably told the school that we had the flu or made something up about us having some other kind of contagious disease that we hadn't already had yet. Believe me, we've had a lot. They usually happened when we want to take a trip back to Forks for a while to see Charlie or my mom. School was just one of those things that was unnecessary for all of us. I'd graduated from High School twice so I don't think missing a few weeks was going to do me any harm.

As I lazily entered the living room, I slumped onto the couch and watched some TV for about an hour until Jacob barged inside with a sandwich.

"Is it just us in the house?" I asked.

"I think Bella's in the library and the pixie's out shopping. Then there's the human light bulb and the hyper hybrid" I rolled my eyes at his failed attempt to be humorous.

"The human light bulb is awake" Renesmee announced as she bounced into the room. She dragged Nova into the room behind her and perched herself on the edge of the Sofa. Nova got up and walked over to the window "Daylight" She touched the glass and stared up at the sky. "Is that the sun?" She asked with a confused look on her face.

"Yeah" Renesmee walked over to the window to look up at the sky with her.

"It's just the sun" I shrugged.

"_She_" Nova corrected sternly. Then the smile appeared back on her face and she looked out of the window again.

Renesmee sighed and made her way over to the sofa. Nova turned to follow her but then somehow, got distracted and ended up banging her knee on the coffee table.

"Nova!" I ran up to her "Are you okay"

"Huh? What? Oh" She said pulling up the leg of her jeans to reveal a prominent purple bruise. "I had one of these yesterday, on my shoulder where I hit the ground. It's gone now"

"Didn't you feel that?" I asked.

"Feel what?" She said making her way over to the couch.

"You just hurt yourself" Jacob informed her.

"Oh?" She gave me a confused look.

Renesmee took her arm back and punched it.  
"Hey!" I exclaimed, examining the bruise she had just made. I looked at the bruise on Nova's arm and glared at Renesmee.

"It will be gone soon" she said innocently "Did you feel that?"

"Yes, but it didn't hurt" Nova shook her head.

"See" Renesmee stuck her tongue out at me childishly "Her skin is like rubber..."

"Is that bad?" I asked her.

"Experiment time!" Renesmee squealed, completely ignoring Nova's question and dragging her into Carlisle's study.

**Nova**

"Hmmm..." Renesmee hummed as I sat down cross legged on the sofa while she paced around the room with a notebook and pen "How much can you hear?"

"Well..." I listened intently to my surroundings "I can hear...hearbeats" I smiled to myself"And footsteps...a faint buzzing sound, tyres...gravel crunching...wind, leaves bristling...and I think that's it"  
She nodded and wrote something down on her notebook "Okay, now sit right there..." She disappeared from the room and re-appeared with her hands behind her back

"Seth...don't freak out" She warned him.

"Freak out about what?" He stood up from where he was seated and took a step forward.

"Just don't freak out...I know what I'm doing" She assured him.

"What exactly are you doing?" He tried to see what she was hiding in her hands but she moved away immediately.

"Promise you won't freak out?"

"I'm not promising anything until-"

"I promise it won't hurt her" She slowly made her way to the other side of the room where I was sitting and brought out a knife "I promise"

"Ness!" Seth growled, moving to stand in front of me.

"Its an EXPERIMENT, you haven't even seen what I'm doing with it yet" She sighed.

"Nova" She turned to face me "Bend this"

I took the blade between my fingers and bent it down the middle.

"Now..." She took the knife and gently dragged it across my arm.

"No!" Seth lunged forwards, then stopped halfway.

"If she has enough strength in her arm to bend it, then her skin is tough enough to resist it" Renesmee explained "See, it doesn't do anything" I looked at the thin purple line on my arm "It just leaves a mark" I stood up and showed him that the knife didn't do any damage.

"Haven't you got some extra curricular activity that you were supposed to be doing today?" I said, changing the subject.

"This is more important..." She paused and walked out of the room. I trailed after her down the stairs and was greeted by Alice, her short black hair slicked down around her head due to the rain that was falling outside. In her hands were various bags and boxes of different sizes and various colours that she was piling up inside the house, only to glide back outside and bring in more less than a few seconds after.

"Okay, these are the last ones" She announced as she brought a few more boxes inside the house and closed the front door behind her. "Could you guys help me take these up to Nova's room?" She asked as she walked up the stairs with her arms full of boxes.

"Sure" Renesmee said as she began gathering more stuff.

"This can't all be for me" I shook my head in disbelief as I picked up some bags.

"That's what everyone says when Aunt Alice has just gone on a shopping spree. Don't worry, you get used to it...maybe" She shrugged.

I headed up the stairs and followed Renesmee and Alice down the corridor to a room at the very end. As we entered, I was greeted by the musky smell of dust and wood from the floorboards. The room was unfurnished and it had a window directly opposite to the door and to the left was a mahogany sliding door with a mirror on it.

"Walk in closet. Every room has one" Renesmee explained, putting the bags on the floor and then leaving to go and retrieve some more.

A few minutes later, we'd finished putting all the bags into the room.

"Okay, now you'll need to try a few of these on" Alice handed me a blue box and I opened it to see a pair of aqua blue ballet flats with glistening gold bows on the top. The next pair she gave me were plain rose pink with white flowers. I picked those ones up and placed them on my feet.

"They fit perfectly" I said, walking around the small space of the room that wasn't completely occupied with bags and boxes."Wait, am I trying everything on?" I asked looking around the room.

"Not _everything_" Alice replied, sorting through some bags and putting things in piles "Just random things to check they all fit"

"How long is this going to take?" I asked.

"Oh only a couple of hours" Alice mumbled under her breath while throwing a bright pink bag at me "Try this on. If you feel uncomfortable we can turn around or-"

"What is it?" I asked, looking at the bag that read 'Victoria's secret' and the unraveling the many layers of bright pink paper.

"Maybe we should just stick to shoes for now" Renesmee insisted taking the bag away from me.

After we were done with shoes we moved on to tops, then skirts, then jeans and then dresses. So many dresses. Finally, we moved off a topic of conversation that didn't include how well turquoise went with my eyes or whatever else they were discussing that I couldn't be bothered about.

"How about we try something with your hair?" Alice asked, although she didn't need an answer from me because she'd already started pulling it in various directions and experimenting with different styles.

"Aunt Alice its been four hours" Renesmee sighed "I'm pretty sure she's as bored as I am"

"Ness, this is important" Alice hissed at her, waving a dismissive hand.

"Why do I even have to be here?" Renemee grumbled.

"You need to help me dress her"

"But she's not a doll, you can't just keep dressing everyone up like this!" Renesmee said, frustrated.

"Nessie!" Alice commanded, and I could tell that was the end of the matter. "Just...a few more minutes and you can have her"

"Why don't we ask her for her opinion?" Renesmee suggested.

I opened my mouth to say something, but then closed it because nothing I could say would make them_ both_ satisfied.

"She's not complaining" Alice shrugged.

"Well.." I hessitated for a secong "I am a bit bored.."

"Oh...oh well. You should have said something Nova" Alice huffed and stormed out of the room.

"It's okay, she's always like that. I'll help you put this stuff away" Renesmee offered, already picking up some boxes.

"Thanks"


End file.
